Happy Birthday Juunanagou
by Nijuukyuu
Summary: Oneshot about Juunana's birthday surpirse from his girlfriend, was written last Summer... GeneralRomance story, not a masterpiece, but it was important to me to write it when I did, so it's special to me.


**"Happy Birthday, Juunanagou"**

_For my sweetheart, Juunana on his birthday this year : Saturday, June 4th, 2005 : with love from Nijuukyuu (Sha)_

* * *

A dark, cloudless and starry night seemed to blanket the snowy forest with it's serene beauty... 

Soft snow had been falling for a few silent hours throughout the night... each snowflake possessing it's own figures and idenities; like a different person - were it even thinkable these fragments of mini icicles could be compared, and were similar to the unique figures of real beings?

Quite a romantic thought, and very fantasy realmed as well...

Did these thoughts matter or even cross the teenage boy mind of the most likely to be voted best hunter and woodsman of the lonely, ivory forest?

As he sat by his window, with the curtains drawn back by a velvet scarlet sash; staring out into the misty scenery...

He could hardly see into the distance... all the trees had a very faded, ghostlike appearence as the snow kept on coming down, adding upon the already snowcovered grounds and trees.

His sweet little puppy came bounding over to his feet as he sat upon the cushioned window sill... she was a choco-powdered light brown color, save for her dark chocolate ears and snowy little tail, which wagged happily as she lept into the lap of her master; receiving a few pats on her little, fluffy head and back.

"Arf! Arf!" She jumped up with her paws on his shirt, licking his salty cheek, as he gave a small laugh, and gently pushed her down, resting his large hand on the soft fur of her tiny back.

Sighing softly, he spoke to his little companion of this lonely and long hour: "Sherki,-" which was the sweet puppy's exquisite name. "-do you think Honey can make it here through this cursed storm?"

Sherki just 'arfed' at him a few times, nodding her little head, and then tilted her head, blinking her baby blue puppy eyes.

'Honey' was the petname he had given (and usually called her all the time) his lover of nearly two years... she had promised to come visit him tonight, as it was the night before his birthday (which he announced to be his 'Birthday Eve'); but he was fearful of the strong winds and snows blaring outside.

Yes, she could fly like she had been taught so; but hardly ever did (as he made it a hobby to just carry her around - whether she consented or not), and she couldn't possibly get through these winds at this rate, from lack of experience... and coming by a car had completely died out of the image hours before.

"Ohhhh... darn it." He sighed, closing his eyes, covering them with his free hand; feeling quite anxious, worried about his girlfriend, but also biting at the thought of her just snubbing him...

"No! Honey's not like that!" He sat forward abruptly, holding the sides of his head; startling Sherki who just fell off the side, whimpering in surprise.

"Sorry, Sherki..." He scooped her up into his arms, and held her, with her body resting on his lap; her tail wagging again, and her paws and chin resting on his forearms.

He jumped up at the sound of loud knocking on his wooden door - Sherki had sensed it this time, and lept off to run off under his bed, poking her nose out from under the hanging down quilt - then he walked over to the door (not before checking himself out quickly in the mirror; straighting out a few stray strands which had touched his cheek...), placing a hand on the brass handle, took a deep breath and opened the door.

The wind had died down, he noticed, and the snow was lightening up a great deal as he stepped down onto the top stairsteps of his porch, looking down at a completely bundled up mostly grey figure - with a grey hat pulled over the face, two dark eyes peeking out between that and a grey skarf; a grey coat to go along with the rest, but the was pretty much covered up by heavy snowflakes.

He laughed, and took a dark crimson gloved hand, and helped her into the house.

"Hey Honey." He kissed her cold, red cheek as soon as it was visible, and began to help her get the rest off.

"Thanks Juunana." She sniffed, shivering slightly, and smiled at him; having finally removed her boots, to reveal plain white socks covering her small (at least compared to his) feet.

"I'll have a fire started, so these can melt and warm you up." He approached his fireplace, and started it up; as she tossed the snowy, grey bundle in front of the fire, still sniffing as though with a cold.

"Do you want hot chocoa or tea, hun?" Juunana asked after he had made her sit down on his sofa in front of the softly blazing fire.

"Mmm..." She appeared thoughtful; gazing into the fire, trying to make up her mind; Juunana noticed, grinning at how cute she was. "Tea, please." She answered, kissing his cheek, before resting her back and head against the few, worn out pillows on the sofa.

"Okay!" Juunana briskly walked into his small kitchen area; ran water into an old fashioned kettle, setting it upon his stove, and turning the fire on under it.

He opened his wooden cabinets to find something to give to her to eat, and finally found some fruits in his fridge, which he gathered into a wood bowl (which he proudly made himself... most of the things that were add-ons in his house were credit to himself.)

"Honey, I found some snacks to eat while waiting for tea!" Juunana set the bowl inbetween them, sitting down; smiling at her, who smiled back.

"Thanks." She took an orange, bit it once and began to peel it with her pale, bare hands.

An interruption quickly came from the kettle screaming for someone to pick it up already, (it was quite tired of being burning hot).

"I'll get it." Juunana jumped up gracefully, and ran off into the kitchen; just as Sherki leaped up into Juunana's lover's lap.

"Hi Sherki." She smiled, and began petting Sherki, who rolled over onto her back, and Sha began to tickle Sherki's soft tummy, as her little white tail wagged more crazily. "You're such a sweet girl!" Sha kissed little Sherki's forehead, and smiled at the adorable puppy.

"Hello girls." Juunana joked with a grin, setting two mugs of steaming tea down on the foot-stool which he brought over in front of the sofa; then seated himself down against Sha, placing an arm around her, while using his other hand to rub Sherki's tummy.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Sha sipped her cup of tea, while Sherki now rested her head on her master's side on the cushion, and Juunana nodded.

"You're welcome." He kissed her cheek, and began drinking his tea also, while Sherki began to drift off to sleep; and her little wagging tail rested against her now.

"So, is there anything you want for your birthday tomorrow?" Sha asked, having finished her tea, and now resting on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Hmm... You." He kissed her, and she groaned. "Is there anything you'll say that won't involve me?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"I don't think so..." Was his answer, then he spoke again. "How about gloves? Made out of the material that your curtain, which closes around your bed, is?"

"It's cotton..." She nodded; a white, cotton curtain covered around her bed back home in her room.

"Anything else? Did you finish any of those GameBoy Advances I gave to you for Christmas?" She asked, and he shook his head. "No, they're hard... but I'm almost finished with one of them."

"Oh, okay." She nodded, wondering what could he possibly want? Sha was very close to him, and he to her, and they told eachanother almost every little thing, but yet she had no idea what to get him for his birthday... he already had quite a few cars (his favorite, and most used was the red badmobile he bought with stolen bank money on their first date out, which had been a friendly type of type back in the late fall a few months before they became boyfriend-girlfriend); and motorcycles (including one her youngest brother gave to him last year for his birthday)... and plenty of video games laying around... and a pet wouldn't be a really good choice - he had a perfect little puppy already...

Juunana was studying her face for the uncountable-th time, and admiring her serious look right now, wondering what she was thinking? And knowing he could just as easily hook up a special wire from in his arm and hand to hers to just scan her privacy...

She had began a cyborg a month or so after dating, as she felt she was too weak of a fighter... she wasn't like him, or any other cyborg (save for a few); she was just simply enhanced for fighting stamina (with a shield to block only normal ki blasts, and ability to track any other cyborg and android down... along with her own Power Blitz, Normal Shield, Power Falling Star and ki blasts, while Juunana's were a bright blue, and his twin, Juuhachi's a shocking pink; Sha's were of a semi-bright green color.); with the ability to still keep aging...

She had become Jinzouningen Nijuukyuu-gou (Cyborg Number Twentynine, respectfully translated...)

...Still, she hadn't become stronger then Juunana (whom fought with her as a hobby constantly training with her before they became serious together)...Sha was probably just at even with his sister - most likely, but if you got her mad, her fighting spirit greatly increased, as did any sensible (or unsensible too, for that matter) warrior's did.

After they finished up their tea, Juunana picked her up in his arms, and brought her to rest down on his bed, landing beside her, with an arm always around her shoulder.

"Juunana... Do you still have our Grandfather Clock, which was our wedding gift to eachanother?" Sha asked, rubbing his chest, and giggling as Sherki jumped up on the bed, settling against Juunana's other side, not wanting to be left out; like a young child would do sometimes with their parents.

"Yes, Honey, see?" He pointed over towards the corner, near the door.

Sometimes, when the clock had to be re-wind, Sha would always do it... back then, when they had got married only over a month of 'serious' dating... it was a distaster, like most types young couples rushed into...

She had to live with her family most of the time because of how young she still was and still did her schoolwork; rarely getting to see him, and they hadn't ever had a proper wedding or honeymoon (and they both had worn plain gold bands in their marriage days)

After eleven months, they decided to 'divorce', (although they hadn't actually gotten married even, just engaged - though when you're visiting your boyfriend in a Sims game, and he asks you to marry him, you get stuck in his house, forcing you to be his wife; kinda like that...),

...and take a longer time to really work their relationship out... as she was still getting foolish 'crushes' on a few other guys, including one on a serious exboyfriend (from being an almost middle, still younger type of teenager with 'hormone problems')... which made Juunana jealous, but he was willing to wait it out - afterall, he had all the time in the world...

"Good..." She sighed, closing her eyes. "If the snows stops soon, will you come back home to stay with me and my family for a few days?"

"Of course, Honey! I'd love to." He eagerly kissed the top of her dark head, and hugged her (sort of... having only one arm around her, and his puppy on the other arm, so, yeah, sort of...)

"But when we tell you to go to the guest rooms, you must! Because we're still getting presents for you." Sha gently bit his ear, after brushing back silky ebony hair, then kissed his cheek, resting her head back on his chest again.

"Oh... alright..." Juunana sighed; he wished he could spend every second, minute, moment, hour, day, weekday, weekend, month, season, year (and whatever else he could think of) with his Honey; by her side...

"Honey?" Juunana glanced down at her, but she was sound asleep on him... he smiled, and brushed a few hair curls off her bare forehead, then kissed it gently.

* * *

For a hour or so, she had slept on Juunana's chest, then finally waking up, and sitting up, yawning. 

"Juunana-chan, did I sleep long at all?" She asked, rubbing one eyelid rather roughly with her fist.

"No, Nijuukyuu-chan." Juunana kissed her face, and then pulled her up to her feet, standing up as well with her.

"Well, let's go to my house, okay? It's probably still... at least, late afternoon... there... I think." She shrugged, not knowing the proper time distances in their timezones.

"It's not snowing out, so I think it's safe to go now, Honey." Juunana exclaimed, looking out his window at the still, dark night.

"Hmm-mm." She nodded, gathering up her things which had dried in front of the now dying down fireplace. Juunana helped her into everything, while Sherki eagerly ran around their feets, 'arfing' cutely until Sha picked her up and cuddled her. "Sherki's coming of course, right?"

"Yea, Honey." He picked her up like a baby, while she had fluffy little Sherki like a baby to her. "We'll go like this."

"Um, okay." His girlfriend agreed, nodding slowly; then once they were outside, he flew off towards her house as quick as possible (without making her sick...).

* * *

After going back once to his cabin, Juunana set up his room (which had a '17' out on the door to specify it to be his, and only his... the room also had some things that he just left in the room even if he was away back home; so he could live there and here too...); and Sherki's things in the corner, while the puppy rested in her basket, lazily watching him, and finally drifting off. 

The wallpaper in his room here had a beach theme so it always looked like you were actually on the beach.

"So, Juunana, did you want to go for a bike ride out in the woods behind the house?" Sha asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed where he laid.

"Sure. I'll use the bike you gave to me on Valentines Day." Juunana sat up, and pulled it out of one of his closets which had two wooden doors, just opened like two screens; so it was a rather large closet.

"Sure, just wait a minute, I have to get ready too..." Sha left his room, and went downstairs to talk with her brothers before getting her bike outside.

"Bye Sherki!" Juunana gave her a quick pat and kiss on the head, then went downstairs with his dark blue bike.

* * *

Juunana met with his girlfriend outside in her yard, where she had her pink and white bike propped against the fence. 

"Let's go, Honey." He kissed her face, and she suddenly exclaimed: "Wait, Juunana! I have an early gift for you!"

He smiled and looked curiously at the little necklace with a white cartoonish bunny head attached, with only two little black eyes and a nose with soft, baby pink inside the long, standing up bunny-ears.

"Thanks, Honey." He hugged and kissed her.

"You like it, right?" Sha asked, and he nodded. "It's a bunny pendant - I got it because of your other petname for me - 'Little Bunny', and you're 'Big Rabbit'!"

It was a pendant indeed, yet Juunana wrapped it around his wrist like a bracelet; although he did then try it around his neck when Sha worried he didn't really like it, but she became content with him liking it as a bracelet too; then they brought their dark blue and light pink and white bikes out back in the woods, and began to ride them down along the path in the woods.

"Juunana, is there anything you want that isn't me and that you haven't told me?" Sha asked, glancing over at him as they rode along, but he shrugged.

"I'm not sure..." He shrugged again, and began to pedal faster, so she was only a half foot behind him.

"Oh..." She sighed - what could he possibly want? Or did he even know?

"What about for dinner?" She asked, catching up to him.

"Thanksgiving dinner, like how your family made it last year." Juunana answered, with a grin; and she nodded.

"Did you know that if I got married - for real, that is - I would want a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, and strawberry jelly filling?" Sha asked just out of the blue, and he just tilted his head without answering.

"Well... I just hope the man I'll marry will like it." She added, looking over towards the sunset, and admiring the rainbow colors dancing in the low sky near it.

"I like it alot, Honey!" Juunana suddenly exclaimed, smiling sideways at her, and she shrugged, wondering if he had been thoughtful a minute ago...

"Would you want one for your birthday party tomorrow night?" She asked, and he agreed with _'I'd love it, Honey.'_

"Good; me and Mom will make it then."

They continued riding in silence save for the sounds of the bike tires on the soft dirt - it had been rainy lately, and now it was humid also too - until Juunana stopped his bike, and leaned it against a old wooden fence with an empty pasture inside it's borders.

"Juunana, sweetie, what is it?"

Juunana smirked at her, swinging himself over the fence, and landing with a soft thud onto the tall green grass, flattening it out for her to get next to him, it seemed.

"Come on, Honey." He called softly to her, beckoning her over with the free hand that wasn't tucked under his black head.

"Oh, alright." Sha rested her bike next to his, climbing over the fence, but got her sneaker sorta caught and tumbled over onto him. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." He grinned, hugging her then letting her get off next to him, where she rested against him snuggly.

As they laid there together, looking up at the darkening sky; Juunana remained quite silent but content, while Sha wondered what to ask him...

She was about to make the mistake of asking him what time he was born, but then quickly remembered he had only chosen June 4th as his birthday, while Juuhachi had chosen August 12th... then wondered if he would want his sister, Juuhachi, and his niece and nephew, Marron and Hagar, to come to his party?

They had came last year to his party, but she still wondered if he wanted to just be with her family this time?

Luckily though, this year her _'Daddy',_ Piccolo wasn't hateful towards Juunana anymore, but actually (though silently sometimes) approved of him for her.

I could easily go into detail about how there is a Hagar in Juuhachi's family, and why she divorced her now ex-husband... and how Piccolo is Sha's 2nd adopted father (her first adopted being Atemu; or Yami Yugi to some of you, whom she called_ 'Papa'_; but he isn't in this universe nor story actually)... but that isn't what is important in this story, but could and probably will be explained in another time in another story, when it IS actually important...

"Honey, am I a good kisser? Better then those other guys you've kissed?" Juunana asked in a very serious matter, and his companion blushed madly.

"Y-Yes, sweetheart; don't be silly..." She sat up, and turned away from him, still with crimson cheeks. She honestly didn't want to go into detail about her other 'boyfriends' (and their kissing); whom Juunana really didn't like; especially as he hated her once ex-boyfriend with a violent wrath, which had her frightened sometimes from his fierce temper; although usually, he was as calm as an ocean... but sea storms can kill, eh?

"Then let me prove it, by making out right now!" He demanded just as seriously, and she smiled nervously at him.

"I would gladly agree, sweet; but we do have to get back to the house soon." She stood up, and slowly climbed over the fence.

"Oh... fine." Juunana flew over the fence, picking up his bike, and holding them over his back. "I'll just fly above you home, Honey." He called down to her, and she just nodded.

* * *

Once home, Juunana sat up in his room now for a hour so far, because Honey and her brothers and some of her friends were wrapping presents for him... and so, he sat, and he sat, thinking dully to himself. 

He had already fed Sherki again, whom was running around his bed; and he didn't want to play a video game... so he sat, with his hands gripping his ankles... he had his legs crossed, and half closed eyes, looking bored-er and bored-er.

He suddenly started smiling (with the same expression eyes, mind you) as he began to play a fantasy game in his head, but then Sherki jumped up and nipped his hand, 'arfing' for attention.

"Sherki!" He looked down at her, having fully waken up now. Her tail wagged expectingly, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she 'arfed' some more at him excitedly.

"Okay, time for a walk!" He jumped off his bed, and snatched up her leash, attaching it to her collar; then brought her outside into the fresh air; and she briskly began trotting about with Juunana following in deep thought, as he glanced around, and at the nightsky... too bad his girlfriend had to live in the city - the streetlights killed quite a bit of the starry scenery he could easily see back home (taken if it wasn't snowing too badly...)

He walked Sherki all the way up to where the Cherry Blossoms had bloomed in the earlier springtime, and then back... except he had to carry her back home, because she refused to walk any farther, and kept laying down.

* * *

"Hey Honey, I'm home!" Juunana called to her, knocking on the door of where she was hanging out with her brothers and friends. 

"Hi Juunana!" She called, and he let himself in after a minute or so. "So, what's up?"

"I took Sherki for a walk, but had to carry her home because she got tired." Juunana said, sitting next to her, and hugging her tightly.

"I'm going out to get some things..." Sha stood up, followed by Juunana.

"I'll come, Honey!" Juunana cheerfully exclaimed; but she pushed him, and shook her head.

"Juunana! I'm going out to get SOME THINGS." She spoke the words_ 'some things'_ louder, and he got the hint.

"Oh, okay..." Juunana just sat back down, crossing his arms, and yawned. Juunana looked over at Sha's two younger brothers, Alan and Bobby, who were both playing a video game; but had stopped just now.

Juunana looked at Bobby. "I want to fight you."

Bobby (and Alan) were also fighters too, and probably stronger then their sister, who could match them though.

In the battle...

Juunana kept firing off ki blasts and hitting Bobby, whom was defenseless in this battle; and so, Juunana just won... (They promised eachanother a SERIOUS rematch later...)

* * *

Sha flew off once outside, feeling out the chi of one of her half-brothers... finally reaching him after a matter of minutes... and hoping he would be glad to... afterall, he was friends with Juunana, though originally Juunana had mistakenly thought him to be Sha's lover before they all found out he was her half-brother (also for another story, ahem...) 

"Hey Broly!" She greeted him, and he greeted her with a 'Hm?'.

"Today's Juunana's birthday, is there any way you can arrange fireworks at a location?"

"Um, sure... I'll do it now." Broly answered quietly, turning away, then walked off, saying: "Bye."

"Thanks alot!" Sha called cheerfully after him.

"Yeah!" He called back.

"Well, that was easy... Broly isn't one to talk much..." She sighed, smiling, then turned to fly off home, but then turned back for a few minutes to ask: "Wait! Can you arrange them to be at the Cherry Blossom park?"

"Okay!" Broly answered.

* * *

"Uh... Hey, Marron." Sha was sitting on her house porch, with her cellphone, calling up Juunana's other family members. 

"Can you, your mom and the baby show up at your uncle's birthday tomorrow? ... You can? ... Great! Thanks a bunch!" She hung up, stood up to go into the house now, hoping Juunana hadn't heard her yet.

* * *

The night passed away pretty uneventfully, although Juunana was given a 'Happy Birthday' from his love moments after it struck midnight on the clocks... 

Juunana petted Sherki, while sitting on his bed; then he put Sherki to her basket, telling her to go to sleep; going back to lay on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling; and wondering about his party that night.

When morning came, Juunana hadn't slept a wink, and jumped up when his alarm clock rang, turning it off.

"HONEY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WAKE UP!" Juunana bellowed at her, opening the curtain and shaking her awake.

"Mo... Mor... Morn... Morning... to... to... you... you too..." Sha sat groggily up, and tilted her head at him, forcing a weak smile.

"Happy Birthday, sweet." She gave him a very tiny kiss on his chin, then yawned, and rested her head with her face pressed against his chest, while he stared at her wall.

"H-Honey?" He gently shook her, and brought her back a little to look at his very tired looking girlfriend, who stared through him.

"Huh, Juunana?" She opened her eyes more fully now, and he helped her out of bed. "I gotta change, so I'll see you in a minute in the front room."

Juunana just stood there, staring at her expectingly; and she stared at him, confused.

"What?" Sha asked sharply, standing right in front of him - inches away from his body - to look up at his face, looking down at her.

"Okay; now change." Juunana said, and she gasped.

"Juunana! Please!" She laughed, and was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her; and then her arms went up around his neck, while his hands rested on her hips. "Now, be a good boy, and leave me alone until I leave my room..."

"Oh, alright, Honey..." Juunana sighed, then reluctantly left, and stood around in his room, where Sherki ran around his legs,_ 'arfing'_ a_ 'Happy Birthday'_ to him.

"Good girl, Sherki!" Juunana picked her up, cuddling her like an infant, then sitting down on his bed, waiting for his Honey to show up for him.

"Hey!" She came into his bedroom, standing in front of him now.

"Honey!" He leaned over to kiss her, and handed her Sherki.

"Aww..." Sha kissed Sherki. "Like our own little baby..." She paused, studying Juunana's silent expression, as he stared at her curiously.

"Well, do you want to go out to lunch this afternoon? Only for a light lunch though - can't ruin your appetite!" She joked, knowing quite well Juunana could eat alot before toppling over with a stomach ache (but a stomach ache could come easier depending on food source and types...)

"Sure, Honey." Juunana picked Sherki up, and put her down on the bed. "Be a good girl now, Sherki."

* * *

While Juunana and Sha were out to lunch, (and taking a stroll around the city green); her brothers set up the rest of the party things... and then Broly came... then Juuhachi, whom was carrying her one year old son; and Marron arrived along with Juuroku... even Piccolo came... and a few friends of Sha, and her brothers', too. 

"Well, it's time to go in..." Sha leaned up, kissing Juunana's cheek, once they were on the porch again.

"C'mon!" She laughed, pulling him in by the arm while a 'Whoa!' escaped his surprised mouth.

"Happy Birthday, Juunanagou!"

Everyone there (well, most of them anyhow...) cheerfully screamed at the not-so-surprised cyborg, who smiled; and began to greet his family...

"Hey Juuhachi... Marron... Hagar." Juunana nodded to them, and his sister gave him a small hug. "Happy Birthday, Juunana."

"Thanks." He grinned, and then was hugged by his niece. "Happy Birthday, Uncle Juunana!"

"Hey, thanks!" Juunana hugged her back, then turned when some tapped his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday." Juuroku nodded, looking down at the now shrimpy (I'm kidding, okay?) Juunana.

"Thank ya." Juunana talked a few more minutes with them, before going over to Broly. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Hm, Juunana; Happy Birthday." Broly nodded, patting Juunana's shoulder, then turned around to pay more attention to one of his sister's best friends, Yukina (from YuYu Hakusho), whom he had a soft spot for.

"Hey." Sha's Daddy, Piccolo stood before Juunana.

"Hey..." Juunana nodded. "Where's your gift for me?" He asked, deciding to see what Piccolo would do.

"Here." Piccolo held out his enclosed fist, as Juunana stared at it, he then turned it palm up, and opened it to reveal nothing. "Now, get a life." Piccolo walked off to talk to his daughter.

"What!" Juunana glared at him, then decided it was kinda funny.

"Heh." Juunana nodded, then walked over to a chair, sitting down.

"Now, I want my dinner!"

So, everyone had supper, then that was followed by Juunana opening presents one-by-one... although, some of the guests were slightly offended when he said straightout he didn't like their gifts for him...

Afterwards, Broly announced a special birthday present from him and his little sister. Juunana jumped up, asking where it was; then Broly and Sha had everyone herded outside, and told them to follow (with Juunana at the lead of the bunch following behind Sha, and her brothers...)

* * *

When they arrived upon the green where the Cherry Blossoms had been; and the trees still were... 

"Alright, everyone." Broly spoke seriously and loudly. "Wait a minute..."

After a few minutes, everything was set up rightly; and Juunana looked curiously to his girlfriend to see if she would say anything, but she just smiled at him; then he jumped when the first fireworks starting to go up and explode against the midnight velvet sky.

"Wow; thanks, Broly... Honey." He smiled to both of them... Broly nodded in return, while Sha kissed his cheek, resting against him while everyone sat back to watch the amazing display of blazing colors cascade the night sky.

* * *

"Alright! Now time for a song dedicated to the birthday man!" Sha announced with the microphone, on the stage which had been in the dark, and no one thought it important... 

"This song... we called it ours... let's see if you remember, Juunana..."

"ALRIGHT HONEY!" Juunana yelled loudly up at her, smirking, as he stood right in front of the stage as her song began...

* * *

_Children behave _

_That's what they say when we're together _

_And watch how you play _

_They don't understand _

_And so we're... _

_Running just as fast as we can _

_Holdin' on to one another's hand _

_Tryin' to get away into the night _

_And then you put your arms around me _

_And we tumble to the ground _

_And then you say _

_I think we're alone now _

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around _

_I think we're alone now_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound..._

Juunana smiled; remembering back when they had first started dating... everyone left and right completely disapproved, and thought them to be a distrastous couple... but they did work mostly everything out after hours and long days of screaming at eachanother... thankfully, those days were through with...

And when they started to date again on a regular basis, they started hanging out together at an old 80s place, and her brothers, Alan and Bobby pointed out the similarites of the song and their relationship... so it became their songs... only one of their songs, they had a few others together...

_Look at the way _

_We gotta hide what we're doin' _

_Cuz what would they say _

_If they ever knew _

_And so we're Running just as fast as we can _

_Holdin' on to one another's hand _

_Tryin' to get away into the night _

_And then you put your arms around me _

_And we tumble to the ground _

_And then you say _

_I think we're alone now _

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around _

_I think we're alone now _

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound _

_I think we're alone now _

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around _

_I think we're alone now _

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Juunana continued smiling, admiring his Honey in the dim headlights of the stage... He originally met her through a silly little dating game back in September two years before, but only dated her once or twice in October

It was in January that they became more interested in eachanother, their 'serious' dating began on January 9th, and eventfully the following month, they decided they loved eachanother so much, that they got 'married'... although that also led to them fighting and yelling at eachanother just because of a few mistakes, and the frustrastion from living in two different places...

He shivered, and shrugged the memories off... at least him and Honey _were_ better now then before... although, he really wished she'd STOP paying attention to a few other guys she happened to like (actually, it was only two other men... but still...)

_Running just as fast as we can _

_Holdin' on to one another's hand _

_Tryin' to get away into the night _

_And then you put your arms around me _

_And we tumble to the ground _

_And then you say _

_I think we're alone now _

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around _

_I think we're alone now _

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound..._

* * *

Once the song was over, she jumped offstage, and stood beside Juunana, who passionately kissed and thanked her for the song. 

"Too bad that place we used to date at every Friday night shut down... I really liked some of those 80s songs, and the special time with you, Juunana." Sha suddenly became bashful, and couldn't bring herself to look up at him... she was blushing ripely now too.

"I know, Honey. But we can still date - 80s or no 80s!" Juunana kissed her burning cheek, and lifted her chin. "Aww, you're blushing..."

She just smiled, closing her eyes, and he kissed her more fully now; they embraced, beginning to romance for a few minutes until Sha broke the kiss...

"Juunana...?"

He turned to look down at his lover, whom was looking up at him. "Mm, Honey?"

"When we get home, I have one last surprise for you..." She whispered, sounding almost unsure of something.

"Okay..." He looked a moment up at the last few fireworks.

"...Is it good?" Juunana asked... just in case.

"You'll love it." She kissed him to reassure him; and in return he gently squeezed her against his side, smirking.

* * *

"Can I have it now?" Juunana asked when they were inside the house, and she shook her head. 

"No! Later... in your room..." She added quietly, walking off towards the kitchen now.

"Ooo, I'm going to like this." He said in a suggestive tone, following her into the kitchen, then demanded another piece of cake to stuff his face with.

A few hours passed, with a patient-impatient Juunana waiting anxiously for his last surprise, and nearly screamed with joy when Sha finally said : "It's time..."

* * *

Once in his bedroom, he looked quite expectingly at her, waiting for something to happen... 

"Okay... Juunana... from this day forward... until June 30th, I promise to belong only to you - I'll do anything you want me to... no matter what." Sha told him, and he beamed, hugging her (and squeezing her in the progress also.)

"Yes, Honey! You're mine! Mine! Mine!" Juunana seemed really happy, and she smiled... although sercetly, she was always his, even if she did date other guys sometimes.

"You'll do anything I say, right!" He asked, and pushed her down onto his bed when she nodded.

"Good! Now..." Juunana smirked at her, removing his orange bandanna, black tee-shirt, and white shirt.

"Can you massage my back, Honey?" Juunana asked, getting off her, and she felt strangely amused; then sat up while he laid on his stomach, and her hands began rubbing his back, sometimes gently and sometimes roughly.

"Ooo, Honey... Feels good." Juunana sighed, resting his cheek against his crossed arms, closing his eyes.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Sha asked, working on his lower back, while he half nodded.

"Mmm..."

She continued massaging his firm back, and wondered if he was truly happy tonight?

"Juunana?"

No response.

She leaned over his face, realising he was asleep... then she gently brushed a few silk black strands off his sweet face, softly kissing his cheek.

"Good night, Juunana... Happy Birthday."


End file.
